User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 Well Done Oh the puns!! Who in their right mind would set in a 230 degree room? That's incredible on multiple levels (stupidity mostly). I'd say they're just lucky there weren't any cannibals around, or they might have witnessed one of those events that can't be unseen. I wonder if the surviving competitor has a flashback every time they smell cooking flesh? As for the woman cutting off the internet - I'm just shocked that something like that could even be possible. I'd be willing to bet there was a significant spike in violent crime that day due to lack of porn and not being able to check the weather (Magazines? What are magazines? Like those things that hold bullets?). And yes, there is a major issue with copper theft here as well. Meth and pills seem to make people willing to do anything, no matter what the danger. I sleep with a 9mm in arm's reach because I'm expecting them to start busting down doors any day now. If it happens, they'll be in for a nasty surprise - "Say 'ello to ma' lil' friend!!" I've been practicing my Tony Montana impression for when the time comes. Thanks for the cringes and laughs. Jay Ten (talk) 20:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Uncle Grandpa Message I appreciate your help and contribution to my story! Of course I'm still working on it, but I am making it point to watch any and all episodes over and over to make sure I don't miss much! And trust me, I always thought Pizza Steve was an A-Hole, hence why I thought of a little brother figure taking advantage of a disabled older brother to boost his ego. Again, thank you so much! KattianaKitty (talk) 11:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Lying-Shadows-514891283 Here's a little something from me to you. I thought you'd be interested. If you have a drawing request, don't be afraid to ask. I appreciate the help. I wish you luck with your stories. I just thought I stop by and say thanks, Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 19:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) http://sta.sh/04nf4nzwxhm Here is just a rough sketch. Sorry for the bad quality, I had taken it with my camera. The anatomy that I was going for is really confusing. I pictured the creature with a twisted foot. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's been a loooong tiiiime! Heyy, Raidra! It’s Tyber! I’m sorry that I’ve been absent for so long. I’ve been wrapped up in so many projects, so I probably won’t be on as frequently for a while. I saw that you made 200 consecutive days on the Wiki! Good job! Unfortunately I wasn’t able to get to you until now, but I’ve made something for the occasion. I hope you like it. I hope you’ve been doing well since I’ve been gone. I read the short story you posted on my Talk Page. I thought it was pretty funny. Was it something that your father had told to you? Either way, I think that you should try to post it on Trollpasta. It’ll bring some class to an ordinarily ridiculous environment xD So, I’ve been obsessed with the Dead Space franchise, lately. So much so that I went out and bought some supplies; I plan on building the Intermediate Engineer Resource Integration Gear that is featured in the game. I think it’ll look really rad if and when I get it done. Maybe I’ll post some pictures of my progress! Anyway, I hope you have a great day. - Tyber P.S. – I just noticed that your Talk Page has been archived. Cool! I think I’ll keep mine the way it is. I never grow tired of scrolling down the waterfall of text xD Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, it's great to hear from you! I'd thought about posting a message asking how you were doing because 1) I hadn't heard from you in a while and 2) the last time I posted something to your talk page you didn't respond using the "one-place format" (or whatever you want to call it) like we have been using. It's okay that you can't gab with me as often; I'm just glad to hear you're doing well. I've been well aside from the occasional headache or bout of nausea. Here's some advice - don't eat applesauce that has possibly fermented! :I do like the picture, thank you. :-D One day, when I was maybe ten years old, the subject of banshees came up, and Dad told me, "Do you know why banshees shriek? They're out there where it's cold and windy, and they wet themselves." That's what led to the story. I'm glad you liked it and I'll let you know when I post the story to Trollpasta. So you think it'll class up the place, huh? Sweet! Good luck on the gear-building and all your other projects. Remember, I'm pullin' for ya! We're all in this together. Raidra (talk) 23:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I haven't worked on any of my stories in a long time. I've been putting it off, I guess I feel like it's a chore for me. Have you ever felt like that? I also think this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg_Xgc3Ni-4) would have made 'Jeff the Killer' possibly good. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:12, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Mind Taking a Look at a Pasta? I just wrote a short pasta, and I'm not completely sure about the quality of it. I'd appriciate it if you could take a look. Here it is: Tyler's Loop AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for viewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC)